


Nico in Tartarus

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: What Happens when Nico tries to stop Bianca from choosing rebirth and going through with it? WHat happens when he ends up in tartarus? read on to find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters are a bit shorter than my other works because when i started this on fanfiction.net, i was a new writer so i wasn't very good

Nico di Angelo POV

I sprinted down the tunnel. I needed to get to the underworld before she stepped into the Lethe and forgot me forever. I didn't like that she chose rebirth. I needed her. She was my only family-besides Hazel. She'd been there after we lost our mother. I needed her.

"Im coming Bianca, " i muttered. "Im coming. " i ran faster, faster than id ever run before. I saw light coming from somewhere at the end of the tunnel. I ran towards it and i emerged on the other side. I didint slow down. Not even when i say Bianca on the edge of the Lethe.  
"Bianca!" I cried so loud everyone in the world probably heard me. It was too late. She stepped it right as i called to her. The floor started to crack under me and i realised what was happening. I tried to run but the floor gave way. My body slid against the hard dirt as i struggled to find a hand hold. I felt blood drip down my cheeks. I couldn't find a hand hold.  
"No, no, no , no" i muttered realizing where this hole led to. It led to Tatrarus, home of all monsters. I wouldn't stand a chance down there by myself. I finally found a hand hold but i couldnt hold on. My fingers were all scraped up and bloody. One of my hands slipped. I dangled by one bloody hand over the pit that would drive me insane. My heart was racing with adrenaline. I could barely breath. My hand slipped and the last thing i remembered was praying to Hades that i survived this. Praying i didnt die, that i made it through Tartarus and kept my sanity. Thats when i blacked out.


	2. chapter 2

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head hurt and I couldn't remember where I was or how I got here. I sat up and looked around. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything.

Where I am? I though to myself. I was all alone. after a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I looked around. I was in a cave like area. I saw a bubble like thing filled with goo and...what is that? it looked like a body. I was scared. I scurried away and instinctively reached for my sword. it wasn't there. I scanned the ground around me but didn't see it anywhere.

"Oh gods." i muttered. "I'm doomed." I stood up. i looked down at my hands and saw they were caked with blood. how did that happen? I quickly tried to recall the events that led to this. i had been trying to get her back, the floor cracked, I struggled to find a hand hold, and I fell.

"No" i muttered. "no. Not here...Not Tartarus."


	3. chapter 3

I found my sword laying a few feet away, by a river of fire. "Phlegethon" my mind told me. "the place souls go before the fields of punishment to withstand their torture for all eternity." I put my sword back in it's sheath that hung from my hip, forcing myself to bend down, careful of the shore that was covered in glass shards, and drink some of the fire so I could withstand the pain I would endure down here, at least partially.

That's when suddenly I hear a loud hiss behind me followed by a "What are you doing down here, little demigod?" the voice was almost seductive, but not quiet. I spin around, sword out, and I see the emposi Kelli along with several other emposi. they had me trapped. one pushed me into the middle of the circle and took my place, officially trapping me.

"why are you down here, Nico?" Kelli asked seductively, coming closer. I decided to play her game and pretended to be under her spell. "you shouldn't be down here, in the home of all monsters" she puts her hand under my chin, looking me in the eyes. I spin around suddenly, taking her with me, my sword under her chin as she looked up at me. "Nice try," I say and pull the sword through her neck, killing her.

"Why would you kill suck a pretty girl" another one tried, giving my puppy dog eyes and pouring on the charm speak. she lunged and I quickly sliced through her but at the same time I did that, another one lunged at me. I was caught off guard and thrown off balance, my sword flying from my hand and skidding a few feet away.I growled, kicked her in the chest and sent her flying while I managed to do a backflip over to my sword, which I picked up mid flip. another one lunged at me and I sliced her in half. The final one takes her sweet little time, pouring on the charm speak extra hard as she slowly approached.

"I won't hurt you. I just wanna be friends." she says. "maybe more, Nico." she purrs as she circles around me. she lunged suddenly and I spun around like I did with Kelli. the sword under her chin.

"I'm gay, you piece of shiest." I whisper in her ear before I kill her, only having a few scratches everywhere


	4. Chapter 4

It's been days since i've been down here, i don't know how long exactly, since everything looks the same and time is impossible to tell down here. anyways, Now i trudged along, struggling to stay awake and starving. i know, i know, i never ate much to begin with, but i still ate enough to keep me full till the next meal, not much, but enough. My mouth was so dry i couldn't even produce spit and my throat hurt from it being so dry.

Just a little brake, Nico, Just a little break. i told myself mentally it couldn't hurt. i sat down i a spot not easily seen or accessible to monsters and sat down. Before i could stop myself, i closed my eyes and fell asleep

i was back to when i was 10 years old. percy had just gotten back from his quest

"Bianca!" i shouted wih joy as i ran to meat them by the dinning pavilion. i saw percy alone. "Where is she? where's bianca?!"  
"Nico, i'm sorry."  
"where's my sister?!" I practically screamed.  
"nico, I'm sorry. she didn't make it."  
"It's all your fault!" i screamed at him. "You promised to protect her and you didn't!"  
"Nico, Just listen to me, please" he said.  
"No! just go away!" i screamed, covering my ears. "I don't ever want to see you again." I ran off into the trees.

I jolted awake, shaking slightly and relised i wasn't on the ground. I was in a Jar


	5. time skip to that one scene in trials of apollo in Nico's POV

Will put a hand on my shoulder. "Nico, we need to have another talk about your people skills"

"Hey. I'm just stating the obvious. If this _is_ Apollo and he dies, we're all in trouble"

Will turned to face the supposed Apollo. "i apologize for my boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, sticking my hands into the pocket of my aviators jacket. "Could you not-"

"Would you prefer _special guy?"_ will asked. "Or _significant other?"_

"Significant _annoyance,_ in your case," i grumbled

"Oh i'll get you for that"

Med wiped her dripping nose. "You guys fight a lot. i thought we were going to see a centaur"

"And here i am" the screen door opened and out stepped Chiron. "Let's talk inside, Apollo. Will, Nico, could you please tell the other campers we'll gather for dinner in one hour? I'll give everyone an update then. In the meantime, no one should roam the camp alone. Use the buddy system."

"Understood." will looked at me. "Will you be my buddy?"

"You're a dork." i announced, rolling my eyes as Will and I strolled off bickering. It took about 20 minutes, but we succeeded in telling everyone dinner was in about an hour and to use the buddy system until further notice.

"Now what?" i asked with a huff when we were done.

"I do have to check on things in the infirmary being the head healer and all. Come with."

"I hate that place, but fine" we walked back from the beach where we had just told a few campers. We walked in comfortable silence for a bit as we walked back to the big house. We didn't show too much affection in public, me still being kinda embarrassed beings i was born in a time where being gay was frowned upon.

"Had your hair always been blonde?" i asked as i glanced at Will, noticing what appeared to be a few brownish strands.

"Nope." he replies. "Born brown"

"So...you could say..."

"Don't you dare." he says halfheartedly.

"It was sun kissed?"

"Shut up." he said, but he was laughing. I smiled slightly, but said nothing more. I wasn't very talkative as most of you may know.

 

~~dinner time~~

 

"So, Nico..." the supposed Apollo said after a few minutes of me sitting at his table next to will. "Shouldn't you be sitting at the Hades table?"

"If i do, random cracks appear in the floor and zombies start roaming around. I have a doctors note. That's what i told Chiron anyways."

Will raises his hand sarcastically. "I'm his doctor" i chuckle slightly.

"Did you just laugh?" Kayla asks in surprise.

"Its rare, but yes, yes i did." i lean on my arms, which were crossed and resting on the table.

"You need to eat." Will said, taking a bite of his food

"I'm not really hungry" i reply, glancing at the food in front of me.

"Eat. Doctors orders" he snapped.

"Your insufferable sometimes" i reply, but take a bite of my food. It was something from Italy. I knew that, but couldn't remember what it was called.

"That's my job as your doctor and boyfriend" he replied with his usual carefree smile.


	6. time skip to like during the middle of the dark prophecy, it's somewhat normal at camp now, for demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a headcanon where the children of Apollo know italian because its a language of music and don't know it's Nico's first language because their stupid.

I sighed a bit as i walked out of my cabin and towards the dinning pavilion. I saw Will talking to his siblings.

"Are you two really even dating?" Kayla asked and it took me a second to realize it wasn't English. Greek maybe? No that didn't make sense. No one here really could speak it thaaat fluently

"Well yeah" Will replied. Again, not English. "But you know he's basically from a different time. He was raised with this thing being ~~momentarily switching to English.~~ whats the word... ~~back to the other language~~ unmoral. He's getting used to it."

"I never thought of it that way." Austin replies and that's when i realize it was Italian, my first language. I smiled and sat down in my usual spot next to Will.

"Morning" Will replied then cleared his throat and switched to English "Morning"

"Morning." I replied in English, not giving away that i could speak Italian.

"Wait." Kayla asks will in italian. "Isn't Nico from itally?" i strongly resisted the temptation to say yes, that i was from italy.

"I dunno." Will replies italian, after thinking up the right words. "And that's bad beings we're dating like this."

"What're you guys talking about?" i asked, though i already knew.

"Just realized we don't know where you're from." Austin replied in english.

"What do you think?" i reply in Italian, incapable of stopping myself. I earn surprised looks from all the children of Apollo, including Will. "It was my first language."

"But you don't have an accent!" Will said in surprise.

"It faded after all that time in the the Lotus." I reply, still in Italian.

"Woah, slow your roll." Kayla said in english. "We only understand so much and can't talk as fast as you."

"You better learn." i smile, now talking in english.

"So...you understood us when you sat down?" Will asked. Gods he was slow sometimes.

"Yes, stupid." I reply, swatting the back of his head slightly, but he dodges it easily.

"quit trying to hurt me." he says, playfully pouting.I just roll my eyes and grabbed a chocolate chocolate chip muffin

"I'll hurt you alright." I said sarcastically. "Cuz that ain't nothing yet."


End file.
